Tears Shed
by Kaihen
Summary: Oneshot angsty romance. InuyashaxKagome


**Tears Shed**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, wincing at the pain of the injuries, now hitting her full-blast, and met two big amber orbs full of fear. Deep terrible fear. Kagome smiled weakly after a couple of seconds. She saw Inuyasha's eyes glaze over. She frowned, "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" He quickly looked away, and he began to try to breathe steadily.

"Inuyasha, are you crying? It's ok to cry ya know." She began trying hard not to start crying herself.

"Feh," He said harshly, "Men never show there pain in such a way." He said, still speaking unsteadily.

Kagome smiled once again with great effort, and then closed her weary eyes.

Kagome opened her eyes again, only to find she was staring up at the ceiling of Kaede's hut. She sat up; surprised to discover that she did it with no trouble at all. Looking around she saw the many faces of her friends, with looks of great relief. Kaede stood up and smiled warmly at Kagome.

"Good" said Kaede curtly, before turning and leading Miroku and Sango out of the room to continue on a conversation that seemed to require deep thought. Kagome turned her gaze to Inuyasha feeling a painfully large lump in her throat. She opened her mouth to say something when a small kitsune bounced up to her with a looking like a kid who opened an extremely large Christmas present.

"Yay, Kagome!" he yelped, while jumping into her arms. She giggled and snuggled the kitsune close to her face. She then hesitated and pulled him away.

"Um, Shippo, I, uh, promised Inuyasha we could talk alone for a while, so, uh, could you let us be…just for a little bit."

Shippo frowned, pouted, then huffily got out of Kagome's arms and slipped away.

"Good thing he believed me!" said Kagome perkily.

Inuyasha blushed when he glanced at Kagome to her surprise.

"You promised me? When the hell was this?" He said, the blush disappearing, and a smirk spreading across his face.

"Ya, well…" she hesitated. "Let's go." She said pulling Inuyasha to his feet. They walked outside to meet the blissfully warm, spring weather. Inuyasha began climbing a cherry blossom tree when he heard Kagome yell, "Baka, come back down here and get me!"

"Feh." He got back down and hoisted her up on his back while he jumped high, into the tallest branch of the beautiful, pink blossomed tree. He gingerly set her down.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha;"Well, um, Inuyasha, I—

She was interrupted by the sight of Miroku leading Sango out of the hut with her hand in his. She tapped Inuyasha, and they watched on silently. Miroku stopped when they were completely around the cherry blossom tree, so they couldn't be seen by anyone in the hut. He turned to Sango and said something that was illegible to Kagome and Inuyasha, because they were so high up. Sango's whole body seemed to tense before she fell into the strong arms of Miroku. She then looked up at Miroku. They both seemed to tense that time. Miroku leaned in and—Kagome gasped—they kissed. Sango and Miroku kissed! She couldn't believe it. She was glad the finally came to understand each other. Miroku then made to put his arm around Sango's back, but stopped at her bottom. There was a sharp smacking sound and Miroku fell to the ground with a thud clutching his face as an angry Sango went off storming into the hut. Kagome stared on with a bored expression before turning to Inuyasha, and was surprised to find him looking at Miroku, but not exactly. It was hard to explain; he was kind of looking at them, but with a glazed expression, and a stern face as if in deep thought.

"Inuyasha?" she said. When there was no reply, "Inuyasha" she repeated a bit louder. "Inuyasha, baka, snap out of it!" He jumped slightly before turning to face her with a look on his face she had never before seen. It was almost like anger, yet it wasn't it also appeared to be loneliness, no, maybe, could it be…

But she was caught in her train of thought, paralyzed; Inuyasha had placed his hand on her cheek before, quickly, and almost fiercely, closing the gap between them.

Kagome didn't know what was happening. Time seemed to stop, seconds seemed hours. What was happening? She stood still, eyes opened, not responding to his kiss, until she came back to reality. She stared at him, and then closed her eyes, only to have him jerk away. He now looked terrified. He suddenly looked away. "Gomen." He muttered before jumping off the tree branch and down to the ground. He then ran to the edge of the forest.

Kagome felt her lips with her fingers before widening her eyes. She had just kissed Inuyasha. She felt her eyes swell up with tears. She didn't know why she was crying, it was odd. She stood up and slowly started to descend the tree, but before she took three steps, she felt her foot slip, and she lost her grip.

Inuyasha heard a scream and bolted out of the trees. He saw Kagome falling from the high branch. He ran fast as he could to catch her, and jumped up to meet her body, mid-air. His strong arms gripped tightly around a limp Kagome.

_Damn, I really am stupid! How the hell could I just have left Kagome up there? She's going to hate me now. Damnit!_

He set her on a soft bamboo mat inside and called for Kaede.

"Obaasan, come here, now!" He yelled loudly.

A flustered Kaede entered the room. "What happened Inuyasha?"

"I left Kagome in the cherry blossom tree, and she tried to climb down, but I guess she fell, and…and…well, what happened to her?" he demanded.

"Oroka na, why did you do that? Well, she seems to have fainted, nothing more. Be more careful next time!" she instructed.

"Feh" he stated simply, putting his clawed hands into the sleeves of his kimono. But once Kaede left to get something, he was at her side in an instant.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry." He said, leaning forward to study her. _She looks so much like Kikyo. Kagome, why do you have to be a dead woman's double? _He found himself thinking this a lot after the death of Kikyo. It was strange to think that it was Kikyo's second death. But it did not matter anymore, because just a few minutes ago, he realized that he loved Kagome, more than she'd ever know.

She stirred just as Kaede came in with some sort of liquid in a gourd. She opened Kagome's mouth and poured in the medicine.

"Now, let her rest" said Kaede, before turning and walking away.

Inuyasha sat in the corner, facing Kagome. It had been two hours since Kaede gave her the medicine. Inuyasha was about to lose his mind.

"Kagome, okusareru!" He yelled getting up and going to her side for the millionth time.

_She sure is breathing quietly…Wait…_

He put his hand near her mouth, and when he felt nothing, his brain froze. He put his hand near her breast trying to feel a heart beat. He felt nothing once again. His insides seemed to disappear. His mind blanked. "KAGOME!" He didn't know what to do. This wasn't happening! Kaede came in and looked puzzled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stayed, with a look on his face Kaede had never witnessed before. Inuyasha he had lost his mind. He was too mad for crying when he saw the look on Kaede's face when she looked at the gourd he knew she had given Kagome the wrong medicine. He stood up growling things not understandable. He couldn't look at Kagome's body any longer, he would have probably exploded. He ran out side and jumped up to a branch on the cherry blossom tree. He was scratching at anything he could reach, including skin. He let the deep red flow out of his body. And remembering Kagome's words in a blur 'It's ok to cry ya know', he stopped, and let the hot, salty tears mix with the deep red. He would go, now, with the one he loved. Darkness was enfolding him. He thought he saw something…must have just been his imagination…

_End _


End file.
